Just the way you are
by darveyxmagnolias
Summary: Donna can't found Harvey but when she found him a surprise is waiting for her (OS)


_Hi everyone ! This is my very first fic that I wrote entirely in english from an idea who was on my mind for a very long time now ! Big shout out to Laura Lee who took time for me to read correct my mistake and add some stuff ! Thank you so much ! Enjoy your reading._

_**Just The Way You Are**_

It was a late friday night at SLWW and only a few people were still at the office.

Donna excitedly left her office looking for Harvey to go home after what had felt like an extremely long week after the horrendous case that had landed on Louis's desk Monday morning. She searched for him everywhere but nothing, he was nowhere to be seen.

Whilst she was heading back to the elevator Donna tried to call him on his cell phone. He didn't pick up. She started to worry just when she bumped into Alex in the hallway.

" Hey Alex do you know where Harvey is ? I've looked for him everywhere but he is nowhere to be found? I was wondering if maybe you knew where he was?"

"Hmmm... Actually you know, I'm looking for him too! I'm gonna search with you"

"Thanks Alex cos I've been trying to find him for hours and... nothing! he didn't even pick up his cell"

"Did you try the roof?"

Donna looked at Alex with a glimmer of hope. "No actually. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" She said putting a hand on her face shaking her head at herself.

"Well you seem a little tired you can't think of everything" He said softly.

"Maybe you're right. Well let's go see if he is on that roof". Donna hastily exits towards the door with Alex following not far behind.

They waited for the elevator. The door started sliding open when Alex jumped in front, startling Donna.

"No! not this one!" Alex ordered.

"And why's that? Alex the elevator is open right in front of us why can't we use this one?" Donna questioned feeling a little confused by his actions.

"Because...well because the technician told me it was broken"

"Since when did you talk with the technician? Donna snapped back getting increasingly frustrated at the completely bizarre situation." "Alex why do I feel like you're not telling me everything!" All Donna wanted was to find Harvey, she didn't have time for Alex's bullshit and was getting a little flustered and annoyed.

"Just believe me Donna I know what I'm doing" Alex reassuringly trying to calm Donna down.

"Well okay but we are taking the next one Alex! no arguments!

" I promise! " Alex sheepishly accepts Donna's request after realising she is a women on a mission to find her man and she is not to messed about with.

The next elevator arrives and Donna and Alex step in.

She starts to look at the wall and she spots a tone of paper stuck on the wall. she approaches and then she starts to realize.

"Alex it's all the cases I worked with Harvey. Look here! we have the Danner's case and over there there we have the Liberty Rail one" Donna said as she started to really realize what was going on.

The elevator opened directly onto the roof. As she stepped outside. That's when she saw him. Looking as handsome as ever standing right in front of her, surrounded by candles, the most gorgeous rose petals and their friends. Mike and Louis were behind Harvey and Rachel Samantha, Katrina and Gretchen were forming an aisle.

Overcome with emotion, Donna took one more step with Alex still behind her and said

"Harvey... I... it's beautiful. I don't know what to say!" Harvey giving Donna the most admiring and loving looks turns to Donna and softly says" Well let me talk this time"

Donna nods as he continues

"Donna. From the moment I met you, I knew there would be something special between us. Something we can't explain but something so magical that only we can share. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met in my entire life. You're so beautiful and smart but most importantly you always stay true to yourself. You're confident and... a little bit bossy (a cheeky grin forms on Harvey's face). You're sassy, you're kind and so loving and that is what I adore and admire the most in you and I love you so much with all my continued "My life would be so monotonous and empty without you. Every time I see you smile, I feel like the world stands still and all I see is you. I would be the luckiest of men if you agree to share your life with me. So Donna Roberta Paulsen will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" While posing on one knee on the floor with the box containing the ring, Harvey nervously looking back up at a very emotional and stunned Donna waiting eagerly for his girlfriend's response.

Tears were filling up on her face, she couldn't believe what was happening!

"Please Donna say something" Harvey shakily uttered, worried by her silence.

"Ye...YES I will marry you Harvey" before bursting into tears of joy. She had to shout the words to physically make them come out loud enough as she was so overcome by the shock and emotion of what was happening it was a struggle to get anything out at a normal volume. Harvey had absolutely swept her away and Donna had pinch herself. Am I dreaming? She has thought about this moment so much and can not believe it is actually happening!

Harvey rushes to his feet with the biggest of Cheshire cat smiles accross his face, he's never felt so happy and in love and cups her face with the loving touch of his hands and kisses his new fiancée with everything he has.

The crowd applaud and cheer around them. Harvey takes her hand caressing it with his thumb before sliding the gorgeous sparkly diamond ring onto her finger. Donna looks at her future husband, eyes lit up feeling drunk on love and she kiss him again like she's never kissed her Harvey before. Because that's what he is, her Harvey and she's his Donna and she absolutely loves it. She can't stop smiling and drinking in this magical and special forever movement they will both remember for the rest of there lives.

"Donna then looks at her fiancé with the most intimate and adoring of looks and says" I can't believe you prepared all this and I didn't notice anything and I'm supposed to be the one who knows everything" she giggles with a stupid big grin on her face.

Harvey chuckles back before confessing."Well I had a little help. Mike Louis and Rachel prepared the roof, Gretchen searched for the case and Katrina and Samantha stuck them up in the elevator and well.. Alex, he was the perfect alibi to lead you up here with the excuse of the case we were working together on" holding Donna flush against him so close like he's never gonna let her go Donna excitedly and joyfully says to Harvey

"Well it was a huge success.I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to marry you Mr Specter" before kissing him softly and tenderly. She can't stop. All she wants to do is kiss him all night long and why the hell not? She stops to gaze mystically up at those deep brown swimming pool eyes. She always gets lost In. She's completely dazed in the moment, like only them are present and everyone else is faded in the background she thinks to herself dreamily, He really is the perfect man and she can't wait to be his wife. She feels so lucky and full of life right now, she's completely blown away by what he has done for her and how much he loves her. Her grin is now so wide it's going to be stuck there permanently. She's never been so happy and felt so in love.

Before a few more intimate kisses and cuddles the blissful couple head back over the other side of the roof to share their special evening with their friends. They drank, celebrated and danced until the early hours. Once everyone had left they started exciting the roof, hand in hand, arms around each other, exhausted but so so happy.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of their forever but for now they're just happy to enjoying the moment and the feeling of being engaged and they will never let it go. Before leaving the roof they stand arms around each other, Donna's head rested on Harvey's shoulder gazing up at the stars. The moment is beautiful, it's perfect and so was tonight.

Fin

_Thank you all so much for reading ! Hope you enjoy this little story. See you soon !_


End file.
